kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Villains' Choice Awards
|Type = Villain awards show |Used By = Villains |Appearances = Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. }}The is a villain-themed awards show where they recognize villains' achievements and debuts. Practically all of Kids Next Door's enemies attend this annual ceremony. The show starts off with a musical number before food is served to the guests. Each award is presented by a new villain, who reads the winner's name from an envelope. The awards are identical in all categories. History The most recent was held in a Dormant Volcano and hosted by Robin Food, who along with Little Juan and his Hungry Men also provided the opening musical number. The orchestra was played by Candy Pirates, while Stickybeard was seated in the audience as a nominee. The whole show was televised with a red carpet and paparazzi located on the other side of the volcano. Numbuh 1 planned for Sector V to attack the villains during the ceremony, but the team did the work without him when he didn't show up on time. They entered the parking garage posing as the caterers and moved through the venue dressed in adult disguises. Numbuh 4 beat up and stole Knightbrace's costume in order to rig the final envelope to activate the snot-bombs in Common Cold's Snot-Bomber. Count Spankulot won his award and accidentally ate garlic, which he got spit out and accidentally got the orchestra to start playing while Mr. Boss was holding his speech. This angered him to talk to the stage manager (Numbuh 5 in disguise), who used the opportunity to steal his key to the envelope room and rig the last envelope. Numbuh 5 got dressed as a waiter who walked around with a cart of jello, which angered all the villains she passed who wanted the dessert, at the same time as Teen Tornado won his award. Sector V returned to the garage and rigged the explosives before exiting the volcano. They watched the televised show at their treehouse until Numbuh 1 was presented as the award to the number one villain, which prompted the team to go back and fetch him. Once they were outside, Knightbrace had woken up and walked out on stage to open the last envelope, which triggered the snot-bombs and covered all attendees in snot. After the awards, an interviewer and paparazzi were waiting at the red carpet to interview the winners. Father and Stickybeard nearly started a fight on camera (Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S.). The Winners and Nominees for the Villains' Choice Awards Best Teen Villain Award *Teen Tornado Best Foreign Villain *Count Spankulot Best Toilet-Themed Villain *Potty Mouth (Toiletnator argued that he should have won). Nominees for Villain of the Year *Father *Mr. Boss *Gramma Stuffum *Stickybeard Other Awards *'Saggiest Villain Award' *'Best Banter Award' *'Best Supporting Villain Award' *'Best New Villain Award' *'Evilest Sneer Award' *'Most Diabolical Award' *'Best Costume Award' *'Best Cackle Award' *'Best Monologue Award' *'Drooliest Villain Award' Trivia *The name is a parody of "People's Choice Awards". *It's not known which award Mr. Boss had won when he was interrupted by the orchestra. Category:TV Shows Category:Villains Category:Awards